The Omiai
by Kaoruhana
Summary: A traditional Japanese marriage request made between the Higurashi and Mori families with Miroku serving as the go-between matchmaker. Told in drabbles.
1. The Beginning

Miroku looked at the paper in front of him and then at the request he had received earlier today. Being a nakodo in modern day Tokyo was taxing but the job was worth it. He liked to see the happiness on the faces of the families who he united through marriage. Today, he received orders from three businessmen, a promising gallery owner who came from an aristocratic background, and a few young women one of whom was a shrine maiden.

"Sango-san!" He called his assistant inside from her outside office and handed her the shrine maiden's file. "I want you to look into her and get me some details. She's the only promising female candidate I have at the moment."

Sango took the file and began to work at gathering the information her boss needed. As she left, she deftly smacked away the hand inching towards her backside. Miroku Ogawa may be a good boss who had offered her an amazing job but her boss was a lecher and she didn't like it one bit. She opened the file once she was at her desk and peered at the face of the young woman within it: black hair, blue eyes, average height, average weight, coming from a shrine background. Now, if only she had her name so she could do her snooping.

"Kagome Higurashi huh? I'll get right on it."


	2. Introducing Mori Sesshomaru

When Sesshomaru had been called by his parents to discuss marriage he wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of marriage he just hadn't found anyone who held his interest. Honestly, he was more interested in an oimai and would rather live his life with someone who he could respect. So he had talked with his mother and she had arranged for one of the best nakodo's in the city to find him someone. And the matchmaker himself had apparently found someone of interest. It had been three weeks and Sesshomaru himself was debating calling the nakodo when he received the phone call.

"Mori-san," Miroku began when Sesshomaru picked up, "I believe we have narrowed down the potential candidates to two- one is Kagome Higurashi, and the other a Kaguya Matsunaga. When would you like to meet to go over the details?"

"This Friday at my father's estate. Seven would be preferable." Miroku glanced through the planner kept on his desk. He was free on Friday and he could have the information ready for Sesshomaru by then.

"That sounds wonderful Mori-san. Before I go, may I have your e-mail address? I'd like to forward the pictures of the two females to you so you may have a look yourself." Sesshomaru agreed with the matchmaker and waited patiently for the pictures to arrive. When they did, he gave Miroku a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.


	3. Higurashi Kagome

Kagome wondered why she had ever agreed to the stupid matchmaking. She supposed it was because she was of marriage age now and she was just waiting for someone. Hojo had proven to be a failure she didn't want to repeat. She was raised on tradition and respect and while he understood the respect, it was hard trying to adjust her traditional views with his flair for Christianity. A shrill ringing of the house telephone startled her out of her thoughts and she stood up from the couch to pick it up.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

"Hello, is this the Higurashi residence? This is Miroku Ogawa- the nakodo that you contacted." Kagome made a face- the man sounded way too friendly for a matchmaker.

"Yes, may I ask what this call is about Ogawa-san?" Kagome asked softly. She might as well get the information on her oimai. Besides, it wasn't as if she was going to hide the information from her family.

"Are you free tomorrow evening to go over the details of matches? I believe that I have found a few suitable candidates for your daughter." Kagome had to stifle a giggle- he thought she was her mother! But she knew the family was free tomorrow so she agreed. Souta had no practice and the entire family would be together. And so it was agreed that Ogawa-san would show up at the shrine the next evening.


	4. Thursdays at the Shrine

Thursdays in the Higurashi shrine were a rare reprieve from the everyday. Grandpa didn't have any shrine tours past four in the afternoon, Souta had no soccer practice, and Kagome didn't have to stay to close up the daycare. It was a day that the family could have a long comfortable dinner and relax. Today however was almost like normal Thursdays if it wasn't for the highly anticipated visit from Miroku Ogawa- the nakodo that the family had hired.

"I'll get it!" Kagome announced reaching forward to get the doorbell when it rang. Well- it wasn't really a doorbell in the shrine; it was more a long cord attached to an old shrine bell. She opened the door and let the nakodo in with a smile on her face.

The two walked into the living room where the entire Higurashi family was waiting. Mrs. Higurashi was chopping some vegetables for dinner and Souta was reading the newest edition of _Shonen Jump. _Grandpa Higurashi was watching the evening news with avid interest and only at the arrival of the nakodo did all activity cease. Mrs. Higurashi quickly disappeared into the kitchen only to return minutes later with a gleaming tray of teacups and Souta had deftly turned the television off and stashed his book underneath the coffee table.

"Come, Ogawa-san. Sit down and tell us what you found!" The old Higurashi patron stated. With a smile, Miroku pulled out his files and began to do just that.

* * *

**A/N: **For Clarification: A nakodo is the go-between for the families involved in the matchmaking process.

I do not own _Inuyasha _nor am I affiliated with _Shonen Jump. _


	5. The Three Male Candidates

"Higurashi-san," Miroku began eyeing the mother of the house, "I have narrowed down the list of candidates to three- Ichigo Yoshimura, Sasuke Hasegawa, and Sesshomaru Mori." He placed the three files next to each other on the coffee table and the family edged closer to look at them.

"Yoshimura-san is an accountant. He works for the Japanese branch of E&Y and might be transferred overseas if his career prospects ask for it." The Higurashi family made a face. It wasn't that they didn't want Kagome to settle down in a happy and financially secure marriage- they just didn't want her to be out of the country for it.

"The next-" Miroku continued, "is Hasegawa san. He is a museum curator. He has been married before but his wife left him widowed with a daughter who is four. He also hails from the Nori branch of the Fujiwara clan." Grandpa Higurashi let out a huff of outrage. He was not going to let a traitor's son ever marry a Higurashi! His blatant refusal was quickly picked up by Miroku who hastily discarded the file.

"The final candidate I have for now is Mori-san. Mori-san has a direct lineage link to both the Tokugawa shogunate's last heir and the famous Mori Ranmaru. He owns two thriving art galleries in Tokyo and wants a wife who he can respect and find a friend in. So- what do you think?"

* * *

**A/N: **No, there is no traitor going by the name of Nori in the Fujiwara clan- I made that part up. And yes, Sesshomaru's lineage is also a bit of historical fiction.

I do not own _Inuyasha _and am not affiliated with _Ernst and Young. _


	6. The Pictures

The Higurashi family looked at the choices laid out in front of them. They could choose one of these gentlemen right now or they could decline them and wait for Ogawa-san to bring more suitable matches. But Ogawa-san's record was indisputable and he had brought decent choices in front of them. Now the family just had to decide if Yoshimura Ichigo or Mori Sesshomaru would be the one to marry their Kagome. It was Mrs. Higurashi who spoke first.

"Can we see their pictures?" Miroku pulled them out and the family passed them around as they silently assessed the men. Mori Sesshomaru had white- or was it platinum blond hair- and light hazel eyes. Was he a foreigner? Yoshimura Ichigo however had normal Japanese looks- tousled black hair and brown eyes.

"Ogawa-san," Kagome began softly, "is Mori-san a foreigner?" Miroku shook his head a smile present on his face.

"His coloring comes from his father- a rare trait in the family- they say that it was because Toga Mori- his father- was conceived in Nagasaki only five years after the bomb." Miroku watched the reactions on the faces of the Higurashi family and tried to figure out what they thought about this new information. It could make it or break it for Sesshomaru and he was hoping for the former.


	7. Choosing

The Higurashi family asked for more information about the candidates- their family background and history, any hereditary or genetic diseases common in the family, and work status. In the end, Mori Sesshomaru-even with his oddly colored hair and higher cancer risk won out. The family couldn't bare it if Kagome left for overseas as Yoshimura-san's job indicated and he did have a less noble background. Granted, the Higurashi family weren't rich but they were direct descendants of Higurashi Hideyoshi- the man who branched off from the main Fujiwara clan to help Edo grow at the beginning of the Meiji era. It was a proud lineage and they were fiercely protective of it.

"Ogawa-san," Mrs. Higurashi began, "I think we have all discussed enough." She looked to her daughter because it was her future they were deciding and then at her father-in law. At the nod from them both, she gave the nakodo the answer he was waiting for.

"We choose Mori Sesshomaru as the person we would like to make a request towards _onegai-itashimasu_." Miroku grinned as he packed his materials up now that the matron's words had sealed the deal.

"Consider it done Higurashi-san! I meet Mori-san and his family tomorrow and I will let you know their answer as soon as I receive it."

**A/N: **During my research on the subject I read that saying "Please" is a way for the family to "leave it to the matchamker"/ give him (or her) permission. And as always, Kagome's family background is mere fiction.


	8. Never Give Up

The next day Miroku was a bundle of energy. It didn't go unnoticed by Sango who raised an eyebrow at her employer. He was giddy when he made matches but he was rarely ever this happy. If he was, it was usually because he had planned a match from the start and was betting for it to happen.

"Miroku-san?" She questioned long having gotten used to the informality in the office. "What happened yesterday?" Miroku grinned at her and promptly walked over to grab her hands in his.

"It worked! The Higurashi's like Mori Sesshomaru - now we have to get the Mori family to agree!" Sango worried her bottom lip as she heard her boss speak. She was in the matchmaking profession but she didn't like forcing people to be together. It was different edging people towards a match though. Miroku noticed her expression and tried to calm her down.

"Sango-san, it's fine! Trust me on this- I've been in the profession for years and I know how to spot a match when I see it! I have a feeling these two will be perfect for each other!"

Sango sighed before she let it go. Miroku had only ever failed one match before and it was ages ago. He had a clean record and she admired him for it. So she nodded and turned to leave. As she did so, she made sure to dodge the hand that was inching towards her. The damn lecher would never give up would he?


	9. The Two Female Candidates

The Mori household was opulent and lavish. Looking western on the outside, it was nothing but elegant Japanese tradition on the inside combined with modern touches where they were needed. Traditional shoji screen and tatami mats lead to a low-floor seating room and westernized living room beyond it. Miroku was led to the living room where the family sat waiting on elegant platform sofas made of a dark leather. He greeted them and laid out his materials on the glass coffee table before delving into the details.

"I sent the pictures yesterday, so before I begin is there anything you want to say?" Sesshomaru looked towards his mother who nodded and spoke.

"We liked Higurashi-san's pictures but we want to know more about them before we decide." Miroku nodded and much like yesterday, he began to talk about the females.

"Matsunaga-san works as a model however, she has agreed to quit after marriage. She comes from a long line of influential business individuals- her mother was the daughter of Ranmaru Takeda- ex CEO of Fujin Real Estate." The family seemed impressed by this and nodded for him to continue. "The only drawback is that she does not want to have children when she gets married."


	10. Blue Eyes

Hatsumomo Mori- Sesshomaru's mother made a face at the news Miroku presented. She was going to let Sesshomaru choose whom he wanted in the end but she had desperately wanted grandchildren. It was the main reason that she and Toga had asked Sesshomaru about marriage and he had ended up using Miroku Ogawa's matchmaking service. She asked Miroku to pull out the file and information that he had on Kagome Higurashi instead which the young man did promptly.

"Higurashi-san works at a daycare facility. She likes children and lives at the Higurashi shrine with her mother, grandfather, and brother. Her father died in a car accident when she was six and she hails directly from Higurashi Hideyoshi on her father's side. On her mother's side she comes from a long line of shrine maidens in Kyoto." Miroku handed over a sheet of bio-data, a similar one to the one he had given to the Higurashi family yesterday, and waited to see what the Mori family had to say.

"She has blue eyes- how?" Sesshomaru finally asked. With his odd coloring, he didn't really care if she had blue eyes or not. He just wanted to know if she had foreign blood in her.

"Ah- according to her grandfather- all the women born into the Higurashi line have blue eyes." Miroku waited to see what the family chose while he tried not to smile in glee. It was quite obvious that the family was leaning towards Kagome. If all ended well, he could tell them of Kagome's suit today itself!


	11. To Want Grandchildren

Sesshomaru looked down at the sheet in front of him. Kagome Higurashi was average- five feet four and fifty seven kilograms. Her background was impressive and it would be greatly beneficial if his family found a connection with someone like her. She seemed normal, friendly even, but he wasn't sure if she was the one. And what was the chance that her family would find his acceptable? Miroku had told his parents that it would be difficult for him since his hair was silver but that he would work on finding the perfect match.

"I think-" Hatsumomo announced when it was clear what her son's choice was, "Sesshomaru has chosen who he wants." She looked at her husband and he too nodded knowingly. Both of them wanted grandchildren- that had been a must- and there was only one candidate in front of them who was going to give them what they desired.

"Ogawa-san," Hatsumomo continued, "if you would please offer the Higurashi family our requests it would be appreciated." Miroku's grin of satisfaction unnerved the family and it was Toga who barked out for the man to speak.

Miroku addressed Toga with the grin still present on his face. "Mori-sama- the Higurashi family asked to submit a request to your son yesterday. When would you like to schedule the first meeting?"


	12. Next Saturday

Now, Miroku knew he was good at matchmaking and slightly manipulative but the cold gaze given to him from his client was unnerving. Perhaps he should have mentioned this tidbit before they began to discuss the female candidates? Hatsumomo laid a gentle hand on her son's shoulder and turned to the nakodo disapprovingly. She understood his reasons for hiding the Higurashi family's suit but it did not sit well with her nor her son. Sesshomaru greatly disliked manipulation.

"I understand your reasoning for this Ogawa-san," She addressed the nakodo, "however see to it that this is the _last time_ you hide things from us. We trust you to bring forth the best match for our son. Surely you understand why we dislike deception?"

Miroku let loose a nervous smile as he hastily packed files away. "Of course, of course. Um- should I contact you tomorrow about the meeting time?"

"No need." Sesshomaru announced turning all gazes to him. "See if she is available next Saturday. I shall keep my schedule open then."

"All right then, next Saturday it is!"


	13. Promotion

Miroku walked into the office on Monday with a giddy smile on his face. Sango, who always arrived before her boss, looked up at him hesitantly. When Miroku was this happy it usually spelled trouble of some sort for her. He approached her desk and leaned causally on it before speaking.

"Sango-san, I have two amazing pieces of news to give you!" Sango wanted to reach for the bottle of headache medicine in her desk drawer but refrained to hear what her boss had to say.

"One is that you are going to call and schedule a meeting with Higurashi Kagome to learn about her preferences." She nodded and seeing that her employer continued. "The second is that we are getting a new employee who will be taking over your job!"

"What?" She asked stupefied and trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Seeing her reaction Miroku placated her with his hands and explained.

"Jakotsu is merely here to help out. We've been getting more and more requests lately and I need someone to help out with the nakodo aspect of our job. Jakotsu is going to learn assistant duties from you. So, we're good right?" Sango glared at him but sighed, at least she was getting a promotion out of this.


	14. A Meeting is Scheduled

Scanning the Higurashi file, Sango wondered why her employer wanted to schedule a meeting with Higurashi Kagome. Generally, personal meetings were only arranged for high profile clients and neither Higurashi Kagome nor Mori Sesshomaru were that important. She found the number she was looking for and dialed waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A female voice sounded on the other end.

"Ah Higurashi-san, this is Tachibana Sango- assistant to Ogawa-san. I was wondering if I could schedule a meeting with Higurashi Kagome to go over some things before we set up the meetings?" Sango was referring to the three meetings between the two candidates who were chosen for the oimai. Generally, they were more like dates and she and Miroku worked on making them enjoyable and informative for both parties involved.

"Oh, of course! Kagome-chan isn't home right now. Should I have her call you back when she comes home from work?"

"Yes please. Thank you Higurashi-san!" Sango waited for the other woman to hang up as well and then put the phone down. Now, to meet her new colleague.


	15. The New Employee

Jakotsu was-well Sango didn't know how to put it into words. He- she was pretty sure it was a he- was wearing a poor imitation of a kimono and had caked on more make-up than she ever thought possible. Miroku arrived behind him and rubbed his hands together gleefully which only unnerved Sango further.

"Ah! Jakotsu-kun, I'd like you to meet Sango-san! She'll be the one showing you the ropes!" Jakotsu introduced himself and Sango smiled back hesitantly. He leaned forward and Miroku's eyes followed the rising hemline of his kimono- if she could even call it that- with a glint.

"Sango-chan!" Jakotsu enthused leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Please take care of me!" He then moved away and shot Sango a glare which the other woman found surprising. With a flourish, he turned and winked at their employer taking him by the arm and making a show of flirting with him.

"Ne, Miroku-kun, can you show me your office next?"


	16. Flirting in the Workplace

If Sango hadn't seen it, she wouldn't have believed it. Her boss and her new colleague? She collapsed into her seat and tried to make sense of things. It wasn't that she didn't like Jakotsu or approve of this relationship but she just didn't know if she could put up with it in the workplace. And was Jakotsu going to wear those scandalous clothes all the time now? Groaning, Sango placed her head in her hands. A few seconds later Miroku came back a flirty Jakotsu in tow and tossed a file onto her desk.

"Ah before I forget. This file is all yours Sango-san! It's your first assignment as a nakodo. Good luck!" As her boss disappeared, Sango opened the file and looked at its contents closely.

"Arai Kouga." She whispered the name trying to think of why it rang a bell. Oh- he was the mayor's son! Eyes wide she then cursed Miroku for giving her such a big case for her first assignment. It wasn't even lunch time yet and she already wanted a drink.

"Arai-san, please be kind to your nakodo." She prayed as she began her work.


	17. A Meeting Between Women

Thursday Kagome missed dinner. Well, she missed dinner at the shrine and instead met up with Tachibana-san. Sometimes, the young shrine maiden wondered if it was smart of her to go into an oimai. It really was a lot more work than she thought it would be. Tachibana-san was nice though and she distinctly liked her better than Ogawa-san.

"Well, Higurashi-san, that settles it. Either Ogawa-san or I will contact you about the details of the first meeting Saturday. After that, you and Mori-san choose whether or not you want to pursue your relationship further."

Kagome nodded wanting to roll her eyes. It felt like she and Mori-san were not given that much freedom in their initial meeting but she wasn't going to say anything. She wondered what he was like and how she should dress for her first meeting but Sango assured her that she shouldn't worry.

"Higurashi-san," Sango announced her eyes taking in the other woman's boredom, "I'm sorry you had to sit through this. Rest assured, Miroku-san and I will try our best to make this easier for you. We only want to see you happy." Kagome smiled and nodded. At least Sango had a point there.

* * *

**A/N: **Today only has one upload- please don't ask me for another one! And heads up for those of you who don't follow this story on Dokuga: as of this Sunday (September 8th) I will be on a hiatus. I have the LSAT to write in October and I don't care how eager you are to read more of the story if I get any review (and I have gotten them in the past) that asks me to load new chapters now I will get angry.

That said, I love my current reviewers and I apologize in advance for those who will have to wait a month for the next installment. (P.S. you at least have five more days before my hiatus!)


	18. To Meet in Person

On Saturday, Kagome walked up to the tea shop hesitantly, her mother in tow. She was told yesterday that she and her mother should meet Mori-san and his mother in a tea house in Chiyoda at four in the afternoon. So here she was dressed as elegantly as she could for a tea house and biting her lip as she debated going inside. Her mother rolled her eyes at the young woman and instead dragged her inside the building. They were greeted by an usher who asked them if they were to meet someone.

"Oh yes, Ogawa Miroku and Tachibana Sango arranged a meeting for us today." Mrs. Higurashi stated. The usher nodded and moved from her podium. She led them to a backroom in the tea house and softly pushed the door open catching the attention of the four already in the room.

"Higurashi-san!" Sango stood and Kagome exhaled slightly in relief when she noticed that all parties in the room wore semi-formal western wear just like she and her mother. "Come, have a seat."

Kagome and her mother took a seat across from Sesshomaru and his mother with Sango and Miroku rounding up the ends of the table. Kagome took a good look at her partner and smiled in greeting. His silver hair was tied back elegantly and his bangs highlighted his aristocratic cheekbones. Averting her eyes to the floor, she waited for something.


	19. Passing a Test

The something came in the form of Hatsumomo gently laying a hand on Kagome's shoulder. It startled Kagome and she looked up at the woman who let out a smile. Feeling much more relaxed she smiled softly and greeted her as her mother and the matchmakers looked on.

"It's nice to meet you too Kagome-san." Hatsumomo answered gently. "Can I call you that?" Kagome nodded as the door opened and a waitress came in with tea cups and tea. She set them in front of Kagome and left politely leaving Kagome the monumental and age old task of serving the tea.

Kagome served tea in the six cups and passed the first to Sesshomaru. She shifted the cup so that the side she touched now faced him and he nodded in acknowledgment as she served the others in the same manner. When she finished he took the first sip and gave her a nod allowing her to expel a sigh. She had passed.

"Kagome-san," Hatsumomo began in between sips, "I was told you work at a daycare facility?" She nodded wondering if that was the answer Hatsumomo wanted. "Then perhaps you could tell me about it?"

"I-, I'd love to Mori-san."


	20. Learning By Watching

**A/N: I apologize for the mix-up! Sometimes, the mouse slips and I don't realize what I'm doing until it's too late. I really am sorry for it all. Thank you to all who pointed it out to me. Mistakes like this happen and I am glad someone alerted me so that I could fix it. (I do apologize for fixing it late though.)  
**

**Also, creative hahnaa- your review kind of hurt. I NEVER try to do anything to my readers that makes reading a story confusing. It's rude and frankly, I have a lot more respect for my readers. They deserve to read good stories and I take great pride in making sure that I do that. **

**Now, I'm really really really sorry! To make it up- I added Chapter 22!**

* * *

Sesshomaru had walked into the tea shop twenty minutes early. His mother had insisted upon it thought why she did was still a mystery to him. Maybe it was because she wanted to see what the matchmakers had planned? Sighing, he sat _seiza _and waited for some form of distraction. It came soon enough, with the door opening and the usher leading two people in. One he recognized as Kagome Higurashi, the other he assumed was her mother.

She took a seat across from him and he met her gaze taking in her appearance. Kagome Higurashi was pretty- much prettier than the photo had made her look. A peach colored dress highlighted her small frame and her slight wavy locks contrasted nicely with her pale round face. She averted her eyes and he fidgeted. Was he supposed to do something? Thankfully, his mother took over and spoke as the tea arrived. It was set in front of Kagome and he watched as she shuffled in nervousness before pouring tea and serving it.

The tea was nice and he gave her a nod indicating that he appreciated her offer. As they drank, his mother spoke again and he listened eagerly so he could figure out what to do when he was alone with Higurashi-san. She asked about her job, an easy enough question and the smile that lit up Kagome's face at the question captured his interest.

So, he said nothing but merely watched with interest as she animatedly described her occupation.


	21. Finally Alone

An hour into the meeting the matchmakers and parents left the room to leave the couple to themselves. Mrs. Higurashi asked that Sesshomaru drop her home before seven if possible and Sesshomaru agreed as the rest of the party left. When only he and Kagome were left in the room, he glanced around looking for conversation topics. The two of them had spoken but it was merely conversation additions, neither had really spoken to each other during the hour that the other four were present.

"Kagome-san," he began catching her attention, "what are your hobbies?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and the way his hands nervously tapped the tea cup next to him. He was just as scared as she was. The thought put her at ease as she answered him.

"Cooking, reading, and archery. " She looked at him. "And you?"

"I enjoy cooking as well." Sesshomaru answered finding a safe topic, a common topic, to talk about. "What is your favorite cuisine?" Kagome's bright smile made him finally relax and soon the two were engaged in chatter until they had to leave the tea house.


	22. To Decide to See Her

Sesshomaru liked Kagome. No, he didn't like her _that _way yet, but he thought he could see in her a potential wife. She was nice and was shy at first but had slowly become animated around him as their meeting wore on. She was refined as well and her manners were impeccable. She would make a good wife and mother.

"Sesshomaru-san," She stated, catching his attention as he walked her home from the train station, "thank you for today. I enjoyed it." Her smile was nice and while he didn't necessarily care about beauty he found that it made her look cute. He would be proud to see it on her face every day. And even more proud to be the one to put it there.

"I enjoyed it as well." Sesshomaru answered as they reached the shrine stairs. He refrained from walking her up them- that would be for another date and as it was he hadn't formally announced his intentions yet. Honestly, he knew one meeting wasn't enough to fall in love with someone but he hoped that it was enough for the two of them to become friends. He let her go at the stairs with a small bow.

"Good bye Sesshomaru-san. Thank you." He nodded back watching her go up the stairs of the shrine. When she disappeared, he pulled out his phone and began to walk away. He had a nakodo to call.


	23. The Way to Miroku's Heart

Sango and Miroku greeted each other gleefully on Monday morning. Jakotsu looked between the two of them in confusion waiting to see if they would finally talk about whatever it was that made them super giddy. He really hoped Miroku wasn't into Sango. That would put a damper on his plans.

"She agreed!" Sango finally gushed out. "I have yet to give her the contact details but seeing your expression maybe I should." Miroku nodded and walked away from her desk humming a happy tune. Jakotsu looked between the two of them and glared at Sango.

"All right Missy, that man is mine. Whatever you did to make him happy- well I want to know what it is!" Sango couldn't muster the anger she needed to have at Jakotsu for his lack of respect. She was just too happy that the matchmaking had worked.

"Our matchmaking was a success once again." She stated as she picked up her phone. "If you really want to make Miroku happy help him with the cases he has. He's only truly happy when he sees two people set up to begin a relationship."

Jakotsu took the information Sango gave and thought about it. Matchmaking was the way to Miroku's heart? A sudden idea struck him and he quickly swiped a file off Sango's desk when she wasn't looking.


	24. Phone Number (Part I)

Monday evening Kagome was giddy with excitement. Her mother noticed it, Souta noticed it, even her grandfather commented on the happiness that exuded from her. So naturally, she had to explain what made her happy. But when she did she felt foolish. She had explained but now she had to act. Looking at the phone in her hands, she wondered if it would be too abrupt to call Sesshomaru. Wait- wasn't the man supposed to call anyway?

As she pondered on her thoughts she decided that she'd let the matter slide for now. Sesshomaru was interested, if he weren't Tachibana-san would have never given her his number. So she didn't have to worry. Still, knowing that he had her number and hadn't contacted her put a damper on her happiness.

"Oh hush Kagome!" She chided herself. "He's probably just as nervous as you and doesn't want to seem too eager. A meow next to her caught her attention and she rubbed the belly of her fat pet cat.

"You think so too Buyo? Well then, I'll just wait for him!"


	25. Phone Number (Part II)

Tuesday evening as Kagome packed her bags to go home from work she noticed her cellphone flash. She picked it up and read the message only to blush as she finished. Sesshomaru had contacted her! And he had asked her to pick their first date. Giddy she quickly typed a message and said goodbye to her coworkers before heading home. He had contacted her!

Later that night as Kagome got ready for bed her cellphone beeped indicating she had another message. She read it and squealed like a teenager catching the attention of her mother who came into her room with a knowing smile on her face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked taking a seat on her daughter's bed.

"Sesshomaru-san and I are going out to dinner Friday night."

Her mother smiled softly and hugged her daughter. "Congratulations dear. I hope it all works out for you."


	26. Nervous

Friday saw Kagome a nervous wreck. Even her kids at the daycare noticed it. Considering she was put in charge of the five kids who were three and four she supposed she was too jittery about her date tonight. One of the girls, Rin-chan, approached Kagome and dragged her into the game she was playing with three other kids.

"Onee-san! We're playing house- you can be the mommy and Kenji-kun the daddy." For a moment, Kagome panicked. She was going to play house for real soon after all if the relationship between her and Sesshomaru clicked. But she calmed down as Rin explained the rules of the game to her.

"Rin-chan." She stated sitting down on the floor next to Kenji. "Mama's have to cook right? How about we neighbors cook together?" Rin giggled gleefully before saying goodbye to Shippo-kun, her play husband, as he headed off to work and settled next to Kagome for cooking lessons.

Thus, when Sesshomaru came to pick Kagome up at five for their date he was led to the backroom of the daycare where Kenji was helping his "wife" cook. Content to just watch he did so until someone noticed.


	27. Strong Man

Rin noticed him first. She was feeding her and Shippo-chan's kid, the fourth person in their play group: Akira-kun. Akira wondered why his play mother had stopped serving him dinner and turned to see the man in the doorway. He looked like a super-hero: tall, silver hair, and strong. So of course, he stopped the game with a shout.

"Kagome nee-san! There's a strong man at the door!" Kagome panicked and turned- she was after all the caretaker of these kids and it wouldn't do to have them hurt in her presence. So when the kids heard her sigh of relief they exchanged knowing glances.

"Sesshomaru-san! I'm sorry I didn't see you. When did you arrive?" Kagome asked standing up and making her way over to him.

Sesshomaru let out an amused smirk before he replied. "Long enough to see that my date for the night is apparently married already." Kagome's raging blush at his comment was a most satisfying reaction.


	28. Our Onee-san

"You're gonna marry Onee-san?" Rin asked once the room had heard his information. Next to her, Kenji and Shippo looked at him with glares while Akira's wide eyes still held worship. The final child in the room, a three year old girl named Hana hid behind Kenji and peeked out at him in curiosity.

"One day." He answered back softly understanding that to these kids Kagome was important. He placed a hand on Kagome's back and nudged her forward. She seemed to understand what he wanted and smiled softly at the kids before turning to him. But that wasn't before she wondered just what Sesshomaru was up to. She hadn't agreed to anything yet so why was he finalizing things?

"Kids," she began, "this is Sesshomaru-san. He is my _date_ tonight. Sesshomaru-san these are the kids I take care of in the daycare: Rin-chan, Akira-kun, Kenji-kun, Shippo-kun, and Hana-chan." The kids nodded when their names were announced and Sesshomaru gave each of them a nod in return.

Shy little Hana was the first to approach him. She stepped up in front of the tall man- he was taller than her daddy- and hesitantly raised her arms up. Kagome watched as he indulged the little girl and picked her up so that she towered over the rest of the crowd.

"Can I sit on your shoulders?" Akira asked in awe. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome who laughed and shook her head. Who knew he was so approachable?


	29. Kaede

By the time Kagome and Sesshomaru left the daycare an hour later Sesshomaru had been used as a jungle gym by all the occupants of Kagome's tiny room. He had even become the new gossip interest of the daycare workers. The daycare was small- only five adults watching roughly thirty children- so word spread fast about the handsome man who visited Kagome. The young woman just knew she was in for it when she came in on Monday morning.

"You have an interesting workplace." Sesshomaru stated as they entered the restaurant Kagome had chosen for their date.

"Well, the kids are sweet and lovely bundles of energy. I wouldn't trade it for anything." Kagome answered. The two found a booth that was relatively private and sank into it as a waitress dropped by with menus. She looked kindly at Kagome and Sesshomaru wondered if Kagome was a regular here.

"Kaede-obaa san!" Kagome smiled at the old family friend. Kaede had taken over this restaurant back when Kagome's mother and father had just begun dating. Naturally, Kagome had found herself falling in love with the place.

"Kagome-chan." Kaede greeted back. "I assume you'll get the regular but what about him? Regular for him too?" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru questioningly and he nodded.


	30. Oden

"So what is the regular?" Sesshomaru questioned as the waitress left.

"Oden- I know it's May but Kaede obaa-san makes the second best oden in the world. Are you okay with that?" Sesshomaru nodded remembering what Kagome had told him last Saturday. Oden was her favorite dish. He watched Kagome fumble with her hands and waited patiently to see what she had to say.

"Um, what you said back in the daycare to Rin-chan. What did you mean by it?"

Sesshomaru liked her shyness but more than that he was suddenly nervous and worried. Had he overstepped some bounds that he was unaware of? Clearing his throat, he tried to think of words that would help alleviate the situation.

"Kagome-san," He started, "I would like to pursue this relationship with you until it ends in marriage. Are you willing?"


	31. No Hasty Decisions

Kagome bit her lip as she heard his questions. Marriage? But as the word settled in her brain, she realized that while she technically had three dates before she had to announce her decision she didn't know if she wanted it. She had gone into the omiai with the intentions of marriage and when she had met Sesshomaru in the tea house and later agreed to meet him again she had been agreeing to that hadn't she? But she still wanted the three dates.

A part of her was still scared- she didn't want to agree only to have something fall apart. She hardly knew Sesshomaru anyway. What if they weren't as compatible as she thought when she met him in the tea house? She peeked a glance at him and flinched at the angry glaze in his eyes. She just had to ruin things didn't she? Opening her mouth, she spoke.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you Sesshomaru-san. I just-" Kagome placed her hands on the table and bit her lip in anxiety. "I've never done this before and I'm scared. I want to wait until all three of our dates are done before I make a final decision. I don't want to ruin both our futures by making a hasty decision."

His eyes softened marginally. When she had seemed apprehensive he had felt angry and betrayed- after all wasn't the purpose of an omiai to find a marriage partner? But hearing her words, he couldn't fault her wishful thinking. So he instead reached over and placed a warm hand on hers. She looked up at him and let out a smile in return. Things were better again.


	32. Wing It

"Mama?" Kagome asked approaching the kitchen the day after her first date with Sesshomaru. The date had been nice and she could distinctly say she enjoyed her time with Sesshomaru. But she was still not ready to tell the matchmakers yes. And Sesshomaru had agreed with her reasoning. Right now however, she needed to talk to someone else about what she was getting into.

"Mmm Kagome?" Her mother asked as she cut vegetables for dinner. Her daughter fumbled with her hands before she spoke. It was a sign of Kagome's nervousness that she'd done since she was a child.

"Is it normal to be agreeing to _this_ so fast?" Mrs. Higurashi set aside her task and approached her daughter. She gently placed an arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort Kagome the only way she knew how. She figured quickly that Kagome had been nervous about the omiai from the beginning but even she couldn't give her daughter the answers that she needed.

"_This," _Mrs. Higurashi began softly, "is whatever you make it. No relationship has a set rule for formation. You just have to see it through dear." Kagome sighed and her shoulders slumped when she didn't receive the answer she wanted. Well, she'd just have to wing it then!


	33. Inuyasha

For their next date the following Friday, the two went to a place of Sesshomaru's choosing. They went to dinner at a nice family style ramen restaurant. Kagome liked it- it was homey comfort food- and Sesshomaru willingly showed her his favorite restaurant. She found out that his cousin owned the ramen stand and that while the two pretended to not get along they were actually good friends. Well, the latter was more an inference. She found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talking with each other when she left their presence.

"She's all right. You could do worse." Inuyasha gruffed out as he stopped by their table. "So is it set yet?"

"No, this is just the second date. She wants to wait for all three before making a choice."

"I guess that makes sense." Kagome chose that moment to walk back to the table making sure that neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru realized she had heard their conversation.


	34. Family Likes You

"Inuyasha likes you." Sesshomaru stated on their drive back to the shrine. He had invited her over to his place for tea but she had declined.

"That's good then isn't it?" Kagome answered. "So tell me, where do you want to meet for our third date?"

Sesshomaru shuffled uncomfortably not sure if he should propose his idea. "I was thinking of inviting you to dinner at my place?"

He phrased it as a question giving her ample time and room to refuse his offer. She didn't say anything and he wondered if he was too forward. Honestly, he wanted Kagome over because he knew that once he announced his intentions after the third date, his mother was going to push for the wedding to be as soon as possible. He wanted Kagome to be comfortable in his home before that happened. As he pulled up to the shrine, he turned to her to see what she thought about his offer.

"Can I come over for after dinner tea instead?" Pleased that she somewhat accepted his offer, he agreed.


	35. Picnic Brunch

Kagome hummed as she made herself brunch the next morning. Her brother walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at her curiously. Kagome hated brunch- she was always up early enough for breakfast and hated it when she missed the meal and had to resort to this combination.

"Hey sis," he called out taking her attention away from the bacon sizzling on the stove, "you want to talk?" Kagome eyed the meal in front of her and then her brother.

"Picnic brunch?" She asked pointing outside.

Souta understood what she was saying. The siblings had long ago made the Goshinboku tree in their shrine courtyard their secret hideout. Their mother had caught them more than once having secret conversations and had just let them be. It was a known fact that when the siblings were underneath the shrine it was a bad idea to interrupt them.

"Sure. You make the breakfast and change, I'll go lay out the blanket!"


	36. Secret Sibling Meeting

Kagome and Souta had finished brunch, both too famished to do anything but eat for the first bit of their picnic. It was as Souta munched on the last piece of bacon that he decided to address the topic both he and his sister were shying away from. Kagome sheepishly twiddled her fingers together before answering.

"I- Souta- coming from a guy's perspective- what does it mean if he introduces you to family and tells you they like you?" Souta swallowed the bit of bacon in his mouth before answering.

"Well- it means that he seriously likes you but he wants to make sure you're _the one_ you know?" He narrowed his eyes and assessed his sister. "This has to do with Sesshomaru doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Kagome uttered knowing she had no choice but to answer, "does it mean something else if he wants your last omiai date to be at his place?" Souta spat out the bacon in his mouth and narrowed his eyes dangerously. What was going on?


	37. Right Fit

"Kagome," he began seriously, "does Sesshomaru act inappropriate towards you?" Kagome paled and then narrowed her eyes in embarrassed anger.

"You jerk!" She hissed hitting her brother's shoulder. "He's been nothing but a gentleman. Hell, the guy hasn't even kissed me yet! And just so you know Bank took my virginity ages ago in college."

Souta made a face. "Ew- did not need to know that last bit of information!" He shook his head before continuing with the explanation his sister wanted. "Look, if you say this guy is a saint then I think he just wants you to feel comfortable. It is an omiai after all and he probably just wants to make sure you're comfortable in his home- his place. It's his way of trying to see if you're the right fit for his life."

"Right fit?" Kagome asked softly thinking on what it meant. "So, it's ok for me to go over to his place for after dinner tea after our next date?" At Souta's nod, Kagome relaxed glad that she made the right decision.


	38. He Reads Manga

When Kagome first stepped into Sesshomaru's house, she was mentally prepared for the site of a messy bachelor pad. So seeing a clean living room with leather furniture and glass tables surprised her. She really shouldn't have thought so much of it she realized as she took a seat on the indicated couch. He disappeared into the kitchen and she stood from her position to take a closer look at the living room.

A three paneled screen painting of _Kabuki _actors graced one wall while another held a framed replica of a few _Basho_ poems. She admired them before her gaze slid to the bookshelf closest to her. Fingering the books, she found old historical Japanese tales, modern science fiction, and was that _manga? _Plucking it from the shelf, she had to suppress a smile as she looked at the cover of _Rurouni Kenshin_. It was refreshing to picture the stoic and kid friendly man from before as a teenager reading _manga. _

"That was my favorite as a teenager."

Blushing and panicking at being caught, Kagome turned and held the book in her hands as a peace offering. Sesshomaru merely grinned before he placed the book back into its respective place on the bookshelf. "I connected with the main character a lot when I was growing up. I hope you don't think me any less mature since I can't part with it."

Kagome smiled softly at his honest words. "Of course not."

* * *

**A/N: **I am not affiliated with _Inuyasha _nor am I affilated with _Rurouni Kenshin _or _Basho._


	39. The Nice Kitchen

Sesshomaru had feared that Kagome's reactions to his apartment would be negative. His home was very much a bachelor pad whether he wanted it to be or not. He _was_ a bachelor and while the apartment lacked feminine touches, he was hoping that Kagome would find that she could fit into it. He stood watching her from the kitchen as the tea kettle steamed on the stove. She had found his bookshelf- a part of himself that was slightly private- and he waited to see what she would do. To his surprise, she pulled out a book that he was hoping to hide from her- at least for a while.

Walking forward he interrupted her with an embarrassed expression crossing his face. She only smiled through his explanation, after her initial fear, and once she gave her response he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. The kettle interrupted them and he went to get it aware of Kagome following him into the kitchen.

He wasn't that proud of his kitchen. It barely gave two people room to work side by side but he did have a loyalty to it. The fridge was decent, the stove- while an older version- worked remarkably well, the oven had recently been updated, and his microwave had survived college with him.

"This is a nice kitchen." Kagome answered as she watched him pull out cups from a nearby shelf. "A bit small but nice." He only grinned back at her in relief.


	40. Yes

"Kagome-san," Sesshomaru began as she shuffled into her coat later, "I don't mean to rush your decision, but I was wondering if you had decided?" Sesshomaru tried not to seem overeager but he was waiting for her response. He had made his decision a long time ago; he just needed to know hers. _Please _he thought _say yes. _

"I-" Kagome fumbled with her scarf and blushed as she tried to come to sense with the past few weeks.

Going into the last date itself, she had nearly made her decision. But she wanted to see his place. It was obvious that it was where she was going to live should she marry him and she wanted to see it before she made a decision. Sesshomaru had been nothing but nice, friendly, and while their marriage wouldn't revolve around _love_ from the beginning she could easily picture herself with him in the future.

_"Yes." _She answered blushing scarlet. She felt his hand on her chin and she tilted her face up flushing more when she saw his gaze.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly. With a raging blush, she merely nodded and closed her eyes as his lips met hers.


	41. Kiss Kiss

Their first kiss was brief but it was nice. It wasn't the sloppy slobbering kisses Kagome remembered from high school nor was it the intense passionate kisses she'd experienced as a college student. She'd had her fair share of kisses and while this one wasn't perfect it was on its way to getting there. Maybe.

When he dropped her off at the shrine, he surprised her by walking her up the stairs. She wondered if she should lead him into her house and hesitated before the door. It seemed he understood her train of thought because he spoke.

"I want to get you a ring and propose properly. Then, maybe we could tell our parents together?" She sighed- out of relief- but was now curious. She was getting a ring? Honestly, she'd never really given the concept that much thought. Oh, of course like every girl, she had dreams of her proposal but it just hadn't occurred to her that Sesshomaru would take this into consideration for an omiai. She really was lucky to have him.

"Can I pick out the ring?" She asked squeezing their joined hands. He laughed before swooping down and giving her lips a peck.

"It's a surprise but I'll give you a hint. I'm planning on taking you out tomorrow."


	42. The Ring

Sesshomaru had known that Kagome was going to get a ring; he just didn't know if she wanted it. In the 1860's shortly after the Meiji Revolution one of his forefathers had given the woman he was courting a ring- according to western custom. That ring had been passed down to every first born son in his family since the fateful cousin of the last Tokugawa heir had bought it. While the bloodline had diluted a little over time and the influence of his particular branch of the family had as well, the ring remained with them because his grandfather had been the eldest son. And now, the emerald stone set in a gold ring was going to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-san?" He turned from the dresser and hid the ring quickly in his pocket hoping she hadn't seen it. "Is this your room?" Kagome asked edging closer to him.

He nodded letting her step in. He hadn't given her a proper tour of the apartment yesterday and was going to give her one today but it seemed she had beat him to it. The room was connected to the living room by a series of _shoji_ and was thinly separated from the dining room by another set. A door to the right led to the jack-and-jill bathroom which opened out to the living room as well.

"Wow, this is nice." She turned to look at him after her perusal and raised a brow at his nervous expression.

_Well, _Sesshomaru thought, _it was now or never. _


	43. His Room

Kagome wondered what was taking Sesshomaru so long. She had quickly figured out he was in his bedroom by process of elimination and wondered if she dared to venture there to see what he was up to. Finally deciding that he wouldn't mind- she was going to be living here soon after all_-_ she steeled her courage and walked towards him.

"Is this your room?" She asked coming up behind him. She already knew the answer but it would feel better if it seemed he was inviting her in. When he nodded and stepped aside, she walked in to take a look at her surroundings. "Wow, this is nice."

And indeed it was. A sinfully beautiful platform bed- a king she was sure- sat in the middle with a dresser to the left and a nightstand to the right. She recognized the door to the bathroom- it's western look giving it away- and then turned to look at the window. Wait that wasn't a window- it was a balcony! Turning, she meant to ask Sesshomaru if it was what she thought when she noticed his nervousness. Raising her eyebrow, she waited for him to say something. Instead, he took the two remaining steps towards her and kneeled.

"Kagome-san," he began still finding it hard to say her name without the honorific, "Will you marry me?" Pulling the ring box out of his pocket, he showed it to her. Unable to speak, Kagome could only nod and watch him slip the ring onto her finger.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for not replying to reviews. I'm a little busy at the moment and I'll get to them soon!


	44. Decision

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and greeted her daughter's hopeful future in-laws with a smile. She wasn't going to let them go, but she was surprised- she hadn't known they were coming. Hatsumomo saw her confusion and understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru told us to meet you here, it appears that my son has neglected to inform you of that Higurashi-san. I apologize."

Mrs. Higurashi shook off the apology "It's not a problem. Come in and have some tea while we wait for him."

Toga followed the two females in and was greeted by the sight of a teenager and an older man in the living room. He assumed they were Kagome's brother and grandfather. Taking a seat on the loveseat next to his wife he assessed the situation. Souta was acting nonchalant but was curious while the grandfather looked happy. Not that Toga blamed him. While Sesshomaru hadn't kept his parents in the know about what was going on with Kagome the obvious invitation to the Higurashi shrine meant one thing- the young couple had come to a decision.


	45. Left Hand

Twenty minutes later, after tea was shared and the awkward silence dissipated to lead into casual talk the front door opened. All conversation ceased in the living room and when Sesshomaru walked in holding Kagome's hand- her _left_ hand- both of the mothers breathed a sigh of relief. The young couple took a seat next to Souta on the sofa and it was only when all were comfortable that Sesshomaru spoke.

"Kagome-san and I have decided to get married. We would like your blessings." Both the women stood, seeing his words as their cue to crush Kagome and Sesshomaru in a hug. Souta fled the onslaught and looked at the rest of the room.

Toga was happy and Souta cringed at his words. "Grandbabies- I can have grandbabies." He turned to his grandfather trying to determine if someone in the room was sane only to see him join Toga. With a sigh, he turned back to the sofa where Sesshomaru had escaped the females and was looking at him curiously.

"Congratulations onii-san." Souta stated testing the name out. He liked it and at Sesshomaru's nod was relieved he had said the right thing.


	46. Always Welcome Home

Kagome looked around the room she was in. It was home, but it wasn't going to be home for long. She suddenly felt a sense of nostalgia sweep over her as she remembered the things that had happened in this room. Sensing her distress, both Hatsumomo and Mrs. Higurashi probed her.

Kagome assured both of them that she was fine. "I just realized this isn't going to be my home soon."

Mrs. Higurashi gently ran a hand over her daughter's hair. She had to admit that one of the things she was going to miss was having Kagome around the house. She liked the odd help she received with dinner or groceries. It wasn't that Souta and her father-in law weren't able to do those things but a woman's touch was sometimes needed in the house.

"Kagome," she began with a smile, "you're always welcome here." Turning Mrs. Higurashi addressed the male standing next to her. "And you as well Sesshomaru-san."


	47. The Stolen File

Sango panicked! When she had first gotten a copy of Arai-san's file she had taken notes that helped her. However, the past three meetings were a failure. For some reason Arai-san didn't like any of the females she presented him with. She wanted to look through the file again and see if she missed anything. Unfortunately she couldn't find it!

"Sango-san?" Miroku asked appearing in front of her. He noticed her distressed state and being the manager he was, as well as a close friend of three years, he couldn't help but worry. "What's wrong?"

Sango looked up into the eyes of her manager. She couldn't very well tell him that she had messed up her first assignment. "It's just a misplaced document Miroku-san." She answered searching the files on her desk again. "It was on my desk in it's designated spot, and now it's-" She trailed off but Miroku knew what was wrong. Sango had always been meticulous and her losing a file was not normal by any means. The only abnormality in the office had been Jakotsu.

"It's all right Sango-san. I think I know where that file is."

* * *

**A/N: **Reference Drabble 23 if confused.


	48. Jealous

"Where is the Arai file Jakostu-kun?" Jakotsu glanced up from his computer and stared at his friend- _friend with benefits_. Maybe he could pretend he didn't know what Miroku was talking about. Or he could distract him?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jakotsu stated trying to avoid Miroku's gaze. He remembered what Sango had told him and he wanted to make sure that Miroku saw that he could be trusted as well. Miroku already had a place in Jakotsu's heart- now Jakotsu wanted a place in his.

"Jakostu-kun," Miroku announced leaning forward on his employee's desk, "Sango-san needs that file. It's kind of important. And I have no idea what you are doing with it. But keep this in mind, _if you mess up a match I will fire you._"

Jakotsu gulped but the jealousy from Miroku's words was still present. "Look, if she's so important go to her. Here's your stupid file!" He all but threw the file at his boss who caught it with understanding on his face. Miroku had never meant to make his boyfriend jealous.

"Jakotsu," he began losing the honorific, "you're my boyfriend. Now tell me, what's gotten you all worked up?"


	49. A New Match

Jakotsu's face beamed. Miroku saw him as his boyfriend! His elation must have been clear on his face because Miroku's showed comprehension. "Oh Jakotsu, I'm sorry. Now will you please tell me what you're doing with Arai-san's file?" Said man sighed as he finally gave the answer.

"See I just swiped it from her desk but now that I have seen it all I have to say is that he's perfect for Sango-chan!" Miroku furrowed a brow intrigued. He'd done a cursory glance of Arai-san's file so he didn't know the details but now he was curious.

"Explain." He answered taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Arai-san's brash; he needs someone who can meet him head-on but with a cooler head. And he's totally into girls who are athletic. Plus, Sango-chan finds that men who like sports are sexy and she's always said that she wants a guy who's got the guts to talk to her." Miroku nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's try for it."

* * *

**A/N: **I got a lot of reviews regarding this pairing. First thing- this pairing was done for a challenge: "The Weird Couple Challenge" on Dokuga. Second, I'm surprised most of you are shocked. Reference drabbles #15/16 if you are confused. I have the entire pairing foreshadowed there. And no folks, I'm not gonna leave Sango alone either. Oh and Happy Halloween!


	50. Off My Back

Kagome knew what wedding details might entail but honestly she wasn't prepared for the duo of Hatsumomo and her mother. It was scary and she hadn't anticipated the stress that would come with it. So when Sesshomaru came to pick her up for a surprise dinner after work one Monday she turned on him.

"Tomorrow, dinner at the shrine. I don't care what you do; just agree to something so I can get them off my back!" Sesshomaru was confused since he hadn't seen Kagome angry or frustrated ever in the time he had been with her. He didn't know how to react to this. Should he agree with her? Or should he just pretend he didn't hear her?

"Are you listening to me?" Kagome demanded. Oh, a part of her knew she shouldn't be so angry and that he would get an apology later but she was frazzled at the moment and he had been an easy and culpable target.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru finally began understanding that he needed to talk to her calmly, "let's go to dinner." She looked ready to protest and he held up a hand silencing her. "And I'll join you for dinner tomorrow."


	51. Distract Me

If Sesshomaru had known what agreeing to Kagome's request might entail he would have backed out of it as soon as possible. After dinner, the two mothers had talked for an hour about the need for a bigger home. His apartment was too small for future grandchildren apparently. His say in the matter was overruled even though it was his living arrangements that were being brought into question. He looked at Kagome who seemed ready to pull her hair out and realized where her frustration had come from yesterday. Finally, he spoke, answering the question that had originally been posed.

"A wedding at the shrine for family and a reception later for everyone else." He stood and left the room in an angry huff.

Kagome followed his exit with her eyes and debated on what to do. Sure, he had seen her angry yesterday but today was different. What should she do to comfort him when he was angry? She looked back at the mothers and stood making her way outside the house to find Sesshomaru by the Goshinboku.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly testing his reaction. Sesshomaru sighed and turned around to sit and lean back against the Goshinboku.

"Distract me." He instructed. Slowly, Kagome took a seat next to him and began _her_ story.


	52. Bandaids

"Did you really break your arm when you were ten?" Sesshomaru asked a while later. They had relaxed under the tree as she told him about her childhood and the memories she associated with the tree they were sitting under. At his question, she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, don't tell me you never broke a bone?" Sesshomaru scoffed now and turned so that he was looking out at the courtyard.

"Inuyasha and I were- and to an extent still are- each other's rivals. I broke my ankle once trying to outskate him, my arm in high school when I played for the basketball team we were both on, my left index finger in college when I was roped into helping with a gallery set up, and most recently my big toe. That was three months ago when I was moving things in my gallery."

Kagome blinked and opened her mouth to say something. She had never expected him to tell her so much. Nonetheless, she appreciated it.

"Well, aside from broken bones, I'll let you know that I go through bandaids like no one's business." Sesshomaru's reply was to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I've been running around a little and was going to start updating yesterday. But there was a glitch or something and I couldn't. Anyway, I promise, updates will occur a little more regularly now!


	53. Sesshomaru's Client

Sesshomaru stared at his newest client- Kagura Onigumo. She was an aspiring artist and he agreed to host her materials in his gallery only because of the publicity it would receive. Her brother, Naraku Onigumo was one of the leading contemporary painters in Japan and Kagura's debut exhibit was going to be quite the media spectacle, especially since she worked with fabrics. Unfortunately, she was rather adamantly trying to drop hints at Sesshomaru. He found them awkward because he was engaged and to be honest- he just didn't like Kagura that way.

"Onigumo-san," he began slowly trying to fix the situation before Saturday's opening, "please, I told you I have a fiancé."

"Oh please! If you do, how come I haven't seen the girl at your other openings?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anger. He really didn't like it when people delved into his personal business without his permission. Kagura was treading dangerous territory and he was quite close to cutting off the deal altogether even if it would harm his business.

"My fiancé will be here on Saturday. Please be on your best behavior Onigumo-san." His words were frigid and Kagura momentarily panicked before she schooled her features back into her scowl.

"We'll see!" She hissed walking out of his office.


	54. A Date

"Kagome-san, are you free Saturday night?" Sesshomaru asked as they met up for dinner on Thursday. Neither of them had yet to meet for lunch though that was more of a problem regarding schedules more than anything else. It was hard to juggle a lunch break at the daycare.

"Um yeah I guess. I was supposed to meet up with a friend but I guess it can wait." Nonetheless Sesshomaru's question did have her interested. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a new gallery opening. I would like it if you came to it. I've never had the chance to bring a date to them before." Kagome flushed at his praise, a habit he found endearing and one that she was trying desperately to break.

"I'd love to go!" She gushed out excited before she thought things through. "Is there a dress code?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "The cocktail dress you wore to our first meeting will do."


	55. Enter The Best Friend

"Kikyo, look I'm sorry." Kagome began over the phone later that night. She and Kikyo had been best friends since college. The two had unknowingly been paired up as roommates and had become best friends ever since. "I know that Saturday night is _our_ night but I- how do I say no to this request?"

Kikyo sighed into the phone. "I understand Kagome, it's just I've hardly heard about the guy since you had to miss our meeting last weekend as well." Kagome winced feeling guilty at her words. Last Saturday had been the Saturday that she and Sesshomaru had told their parents about their engagement.

"Kikyo, I need new shoes to wear to the gallery opening anyway, how about we hang out Saturday afternoon instead?"

"Mid-morning? I know you hate it but we could do a brunch/early lunch thing and then hit the stores? I have a meeting with a client at three. She's so picky about her cake!" Kagome laughed at Kikyo's exaggeration but found herself agreeing nonetheless.


	56. Snapchats

Saturday at ten Kagome slipped out of her house to greet her friend who was waiting downstairs. Kikyo and Kagome were practically sisters- the two had been through a lot together: their first serious relationships, their first hook-ups, their first college drunken hangover. It was a running joke between them that the two were going to be the godmothers of each other's children one day. There was even a secret oral pact that claimed the engagement between their children. Of course, that was another story altogether since its existence continued to be questioned.

"So," Kikyo began as she drove to the area that the two girls preferred to shop at, "when were you going to tell me about the proposal?" She had obviously noticed the ring on Kagome's hand.

"Today, over our _early _lunch." Kagome answered looking out the window knowing Kikyo only wanted the details. She had been the first outside of her family after all to know about the engagement. "But how's your life been?"

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, same old same old. I've finally dumped Hiro and it feels good. Honestly his snapchats were driving me crazy."

Kagome laughed at that. "Only you Kikyo, I swear!"


	57. The Inside Joke

If anyone asked how Kikyo and Kagome became friends the answer would be simple: we were roommates. The two girls were the first to admit that the lasting bond of their friendship was one that would probably have never been formed if not for the fact that they were roommates. They lived completely separate lives and their social circles hardly mixed. In fact, they were the two oddities who clicked in everything.

"Ooh look at these!" Kagome gushed as she modeled the strappy blue sandals. "What do you think?"

"Love, those shoes were made for you! Are you going to pass them on to your future daughter?" Kagome rolled her eyes but played along.

"The daughter your son was supposed to marry. Not like I really want him for a son-in law anyways. What if he breaks my poor baby's heart?"

"Your daughter might do the same!" Kikyo mock glared. It didn't last for long however and as both girls laughed and made their purchases the rest of the store only looked on in curiosity.


	58. Good Friends Are Important

Kagome was not expecting Sesshomaru to be at the shrine when she came back from her shopping trip. Nonetheless, she was still relaxed and happy because she'd just gotten back from an outing with Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru-san," she began, "this is my best friend Hasegawa Kikyo. Kikyo, this is my fiancé Sesshomaru-san." She squealed like a school girl on the inside as she said that, something that Kikyo noticed.

"Nice to meet you." Kikyo answered back with a bow. "Well, I need to get going if I have to make it on time to my meeting." Kikyo turned her attention to her friend. "Walk me to the stairs?" Kagome nodded and the two quickly departed as Sesshomaru watched in awe. He hadn't seen Kagome so relaxed before.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-san," Mrs. Higurashi began stifling giggles at the confusion on Sesshomaru's face, "Whenever Kikyo's around, the two of them are often more caught up in their own worlds than anything else. It'll change soon though."

"No, I'd prefer it if they continued the way they are." Sesshomaru answered back. "Good friends are important."


	59. Beautiful

"So what brings you here early?" Kagome asked feeling much more comfortable around Sesshomaru after the past few dates. She was currently in her room throwing things on her bed, as she got ready for her outing. "Not that I mind." She hastily added deciding she liked the pile on her bed.

"I was merely thinking that I'd give you a tour of the gallery before the show. I hope you don't mind?" He was surprised that she felt comfortable enough in his presence to have him by the door as she started getting ready. It was humbling to see her so carefree when he was around.

"I'd love that!" Kagome gushed as she turned to look at him. "Wait for me downstairs?" He nodded taking himself away from the doorframe and making his way down.

Twenty minutes later Kagome came down in a classy royal blue dress with full sleeves and a pencil-line skirt. She looked beautiful and Sesshomaru found himself informing her of that as they left the shrine.


	60. Sesshomaru's Colleagues

"Kagome-san, I'd like you to meet my colleagues: Jaken-san takes care of the gallery designs and Kohaku- my kohei is currently working as my apprentice." Kagome nodded and bowed quickly to them both feeling rather odd. She wondered if she had dressed appropriately for this showing- all three men in front of her were wearing suits and she was wearing a dress that didn't go past her knees.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-san." Kohaku announced giving her a wide smile. He reminded Kagome of someone and she looked closer at him. A tug on her hand forced her to divert her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Kohaku is Tachibana-san's younger brother." Kagome took in the new information with a smile. So that was why he looked familiar. Jaken excused himself after murmuring his greetings and Kagome wondered what she was supposed to do now.

"I'll take you on a tour of the gallery before the others arrive." Sesshomaru announced tugging her hand again.


	61. Losing Battle

The gallery was a series of five rooms separated by dividing walls with a large open area in the middle. A catering company was setting up snacks and drinks making Kagome feel a little out of place. She'd never been to a cheese and wine kind of event before so she wasn't sure how to act. As they bypassed the room and arrived at the front door, someone came in. She was posh and elegant, her hair bound in a chignon and her black dress looking regal on her.

"Mori-san," she began greeting him before eyeing Kagome, "if you don't mind can I double-check the gallery before the opening?" Sesshomaru was used to this- most artists always needed to check the gallery before a showing because they feared something was wrong. Since there were usually no big changes, he tended to agree.

"Of course, Onigumo-san, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Higurashi Kagome." Kagome greeted the woman feeling a tad insecure in her presence.

Kagura sized her up and down before sighing. She knew a losing battle when she saw one. While she didn't see what Sesshomaru saw in her, it was obvious to anyone who knew him that he wasn't going to budge since he'd given her the ring.

"It's nice to meet you as well Higurashi san. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check some things."


	62. Can I have you by my side?

Kagome enjoyed the showing. At first, she had been apprehensive but slowly things had started getting better. Sesshomaru introduced her to some of the guests- past artists who he had showcased and some of his past clients. She had also quickly warmed up to Kagura who had taken it upon herself to educate the young woman about the fruit and cheese platter before the guests arrived. Now, she flushed as Sesshomaru's gaze sought hers and he beckoned her over. She made her way over to him mindful of the fact that he was talking to reporters- reporters with cameras.

"Kagome-san," he began when she arrived, "the reporters want to take a picture of us. Do you mind?" Kagome didn't know what to say in a situation such as this. She didn't want to agree because it was _reporters_ taking her picture but at the same time she had no idea if not doing so would hurt Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly. He nodded and twined an arm around her waist as they turned to the camera. When the photo was taken, she made to move but Sesshomaru didn't relinquish his hold on her. She turned to him curious about what he was up to.

"I'd like to have you by my side for the rest of the night. Is that okay?" She blushed but nodded and spent the rest of the night by his side.


	63. The Secret in the Newspaper

"Kagome onee-san!" Rin squealed tackling her in a hug the following Monday. Kagome caught the girl, used to her sudden hugs, but was not prepared for the next few words from Rin's mouth. "I saw you in the paper yesterday!" Kagome opened her mouth to speak but couldn't- paper? How did she end up in there?

"Look, look!" Rin held up a piece of Sunday's newspaper and sure enough there was a picture of her in the arts section conveniently placed next to the comics. She briefly scanned the article and groaned as she realized what it meant. She really didn't want or need this publicity in her life.

"Rin-chan," she addressed the little girl, "promise me you won't make a big deal about this?" Rin looked put out but sighed as she nodded. Kagome however, wondered if she was taking too many precautions. Honestly, the arts section was rarely read by anyone but those in the art world and even then, most of the society members tended to look at the pictures and see if they knew the people in them.

"Okay, is this our secret?"

"Yes Rin, it's our secret."


	64. Bold Invitation

Kagome hummed to herself as she hung up her clothes from the laundry. Her mother appeared at the door moments later and Kagome turned to ask her what she wanted.

"The Mori family is here for dinner. Why don't you come downstairs?" Kagome nodded, hanging up the last few clothes and smoothing down her dress, before venturing downstairs. It had been about a month and a half since she had met Sesshomaru. She idly wondered how many days she would have until the wedding.

"Kagome-san," Sesshomaru greeted standing up when he saw her, "how have you been?" The week had been busy on both their parts and neither of them had been able to meet each other let alone talk decently on the phone.

"Good," she answered before being bold, "After dinner, would you like to take a walk with me?" His replying nod was answer enough.


	65. Not in July

Kagome sat through dinner silently trying to figure out when they were all going to discuss today's real issue: a wedding date. It was only after dinner and during after dinner tea that she helped serve that Hatsumomo spoke.

"Kagome-san, your mother and I have done some talking and we want to ask you if an August wedding is alright?"

"August?" Kagome asked. "It's not that far away from now is it?"

Hatsumomo smiled. "Not really. It's the middle of June right now and we thought of getting you married as soon as possible. Since July comes with the rainy season we figured August was the best time." Kagome gulped and sat down next to her mother.


	66. A Wedding Date

"I see. Is there a date you have chosen?" Hatsumomo shook her head and Kagome looked at her curiously but it was her mother who spoke.

"You see Kagome- we chose two dates- the seventeenth and the twenty-fifth. We wanted to hold the wedding on a weekend so that you wouldn't have to take too much time off for things. Of course, I do expect the both of you to take the week after the wedding off." Sesshomaru's mother said the last words with a glare shot at Sesshomaru.

"I see." Kagome uttered again once more. She liked Sesshomaru and she had known hers was going to be one of those shortly planned weddings. But still- three months? Her nerves must have been apparent on her face because Sesshomaru spoke then.

"I think Kagome-san and I would like to take a walk." It was simple, subtle, but it was intense relief for Kagome and she took his hand gracefully and gratefully as he led her out the door.


	67. What He Likes

"I apologize if it is too soon." Sesshomaru stated when he felt Kagome had calmed down some. It was simple, how easy it was to recognize her body language- her hand relaxing into his and her footsteps slowing down to match his.

"I guess that isn't my entire problem." Kagome stated as she leaned into him by the Goshinboku- always this tree she thought wryly. "It's just- two months ago I hardly thought I was going to be married within the year and now it just feels odd to realize it'll be so soon. I want to get to know you more. I want to know what kind of food you like and dislike, how you like your tea, and whether or not you brush your teeth before eating breakfast in the morning."

She looked down at her feet at the end of the outburst and felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Of all the things she had to say, she had to say that? A warm hand came up under her chin and lifted her face up to look at his.

"I like miso soup with daikon in the winter, and cold soba in the summer and dislike most forms of European food. I like my tea a little more steeped than most preferring the richness of the flavor. And I always take a shower and brush my teeth every morning before breakfast."

Kagome lifted up a hand to frame his face and gave out a small smile. He was gentle, he was sweet, and most of all- he was showing her he cared. That thought made her think of another thing.


	68. To Get to Know One Another

Sesshomaru relaxed as she did feeling calm despite the privacy that he had let Kagome breach. He waited to see her response and was happy when she accepted his answers. And when she touched his face, he found himself eagerly looking at her to see what she wanted.

"Do you think we can agree to have the wedding on the seventeenth? But only if you agree that we can have dinner every night and get to know each other." His eyes softened at her request. It wasn't odd, and he found that he could agree with her conditions. He'd only known Kagome for a month but already he couldn't wait to have her in his life as his wife.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow then?" He asked softly. She pursed her lips in thought.

"Hmm, all right. Can I bring a photo album?" Curious he found himself agreeing to her request before leading her inside. When they did, the parents were eagerly waiting to hear what they had decided.

"Hatsumomo-san, mama" Kagome began as she sat down, "can we plan the wedding for the seventeenth?" Both women nodded, only too happy to see their children finally settled.


	69. High School Memories

Kagome settled down on Sesshomaru's couch with her album in her hands. Part of her was wondering if she was doing the right thing by showing him this album but another part felt it was right. Especially when he threw an arm over her shoulder and she snuggled into him as she opened the album titled _Kagome's Accomplishments. _

The first few pictures were of her as a toddler and a baby. The next few showed her in elementary school in school plays, tiny writing competitions and the like. Kagome quickly breezed through the middle school section promising him that she would tell him all about that one day and moved on to high school. The first picture showed Kagome standing with a group of girls in front of a school building.

"Ah- that's Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, and Ayame-chan!" Kagome enthused smiling fondly at the memories. "We were inseparable in those days." She fingered the photo softly and Sesshomaru squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "Ayame-chan's the only one I really hang out with now." Kagome continued. Before she could flip the page, Sesshomaru stopped her, a hand on hers.

"Nishikawa High School," Sesshomaru stated suddenly feeling a wry sense of humor envelop him, "that's where I went to school." The two of them had never really paid attention to their ages but now the question was in the open. "When did you start high school?"

"2003." She stated noting the wry humor on his face. "Don't tell you graduated that same year?" His nod made her laugh and together they spent the rest of their date reminiscing about _their _high school.


End file.
